demisefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Technology Wizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the League of Legends Avatars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demise101 (Talk) 00:00, October 23, 2011 Because I want my chat to have free speech Something that is not possible with any other admin around. I made the chat there specifically for near complete freedom. I want the people who use it to have at least some privacy. If cross-wiki behaviour is transferred, then I don't want anyone to get in trouble. Hmm, let's see. You want to join the chat so that no-one can talk about you. However, while this happens, you also restrict the level of freedom that people have. You might not be an admin on this wiki, but once you are in, no-one can say anything. I'll let you in, but only if you promise not to let Any of the contents of this chat leave this wiki. The first rule is: What happens here STAYS here. You are seriously kidding me, right? I didn't trash talk at all, I merely am referencing the fact that you are an admin on a wiki where you can just ban people because of the actions they have here. I even offered you the chance to join, if you obeyed the rule that EVERY person in chat follows. That's completely unreasonable, I think you need to stop harrassing me. ASDADFASDF dammit don't go back on your word. Some guy wants you in chat. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 08:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I forgot it was last night lol. Nvm that then. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 22:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re My opinion is that you shouldn't go through such drastic action such as harassing staff to get my last active admin (no, more like last active contributor) blocked. To be honest, I found out about it only after you said you were reporting it to staff, and because of that, I'm not even sure if I should unblock you. Consider this: He's active, while you don't even go on there. Why do you care? If he's going to block you, so what? Move on, go to another wiki and contact me there. You went there only to talk to me when I can't go on lol wiki. Now, suddenly, there's a chance for the dota wiki to die because I'm the last one there. I don't know or care who started it, but when staff come in, there isn't a thing I can do. I have to let them sort out what's going on. I'd like to hear their response, as I'm pretty certain that they won't ban him, seeing how you don't use the wiki to learn, nor do you edit in main pages.... The most appropriate response to Ivo's action would be to ask me directly to unban you. Unfortunately, bringing "the higher ups" into the argument is asking for trouble. Also, don't ACCUSE me of "just letting him abuse his power". Due to the fact that I'm on holiday, you can't possible expect me to use up LoL time for Wikia time (sorry, but the game > the wiki) to check...I pop into chat, maybe get one or two vandalisms....I don't go on every single one of my wikis. I thought that the conversation had ended there, but clearly it hasn't. In short: Don't threaten to contact staff against my admins, or I'll get really mad and ban everyone. I think that the action was a bit harsh, so I'm reducing it to 2 weeks. If I see Wikia poking around and desysopping or banning Ivo, there will be hell to pay.